Tales of Symphonia:The Return Of Mithos
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Its only been a month but whoa...A huge plant comes from the ground. We meet Klopan, and his plans to rule the world. I'm hoping for it to be just a shelloyd, although i do support geseas. Pls R&R!
1. Klopan

Tales of Symphonia: The Return of Mithos

It's been one month, and Lloyd and Sheena only destroyed half of the world's exspheres.

They ran quickly to their destination, they had to tell them what had just appeared. They ran into trouble on the way though, Lloyd got angry, and wanted to finish off whoever was in the way anyways.

"Don't you dare interfere again," A strangely familiar voice called out.

"What?" Lloyd wondered. Then an illusion appeared before them. It couldn't be, can it?

"M-Mithos?" Sheena asked and looked very confused.

"Yes, of course it is, who do you think I am, Santa Claus? No duh, but anyways, please don't go, I don't want you to come any further. Something has happened to me, and I will not allow you to interfere with my life again!" Mithos said, the image coming clearer.

"No, let us through, we saw what happened, we need to inform the others," Lloyd said taking out his swords.

"Yeah, they probably know, but still something might happen to them," Sheena said taking out her cards.

"Fools, I will not let you pass!" And Mithos, or maybe just an illusion, but hard to tell summoned a dragon. "Try to pass now hahahahahaha!" And with that he disappeared.

"Easy," Then Lloyd took out his material blades and swung at the dragon. But no, it didn't fall, it hit him back with it's tail.

"Oww…" Lloyd said, rubbing his head. He tried to get up, but it hurt.

"Lloyd! Don't worry, I summon Undine!" Sheena yelled, and Undine appeared before her.

"Yes grand summoner Sheena?" Undine said, not seeing the dragon.

"Attack the dragon!"

"As you wish," Undine closed her eyes for a while then, "Triple Spread!"

The dragon moaned in pain then perished.

"That is all," Sheena dismissed the summon spirit and ran to Lloyd.

"Lloyd? Are you okay? Say something!" Sheena lifted his head so he'd face her.

"Sh-Sheena? Is, is it gone? Are you hurt?" Lloyd slowly got up, but groaned in pain. The dragon hurt him pretty bad. He rushed it, he should've waited till they found a weakness.

"I was so careless," Lloyd then finally got back up and limped a bit, beginning to walk.

"No you weren't, not exactly, just don't worry. Let's just hurry. You need help?" Sheena asked catching up to him, but he pushed her away.

"No, I'm not weak, I'm fine," Lloyd then continued.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Sheena then touched him on the shoulder, "You don't want to get hurt again, please let me help."

"Um…Oww…Sorry, but it's okay. I appreciate your help, I'm just angry about Mithos. I thought he was happy up there with his sister," Lloyd then stopped, turned to Sheena and smiled, "But we'll beat them again, I promise I won't be so careless again. I don't want you to get hurt, not you or anyone."

Sheena blushed, and thought 'He is stubborn, but he has such a big heart.'

Soon enough, they made it to Iselia. Luckily, nothing bad happened to it, so they headed straight to Professor Sage's house.

Lloyd went in and fainted on the floor, and Genis and Sheena picked him up and placed him on the couch.

"Hm…Stubborn as always, I guess I'll just heal him," then Raine casted first aid and Lloyd woke up with only a few scratches.

"Genis? Professor? Sheena? Oh no! Did you tell them Sheena?" Lloyd asked Sheena in desperation.

"No, she didn't what happened?" Raine asked.

"We, we saw him. We saw Mithos," Lloyd said putting his head down.

Raine didn't seem so terrified. "What's wrong? He is living with his sister now, why wouldn't he be happy?"

While Sheena told them about their encounter with Mithos, Genis looked outside and noticed something, there was a huge thorny beanstalk outside right next to the place where the tower of Salvation was.

"Does it have something to do with that?" Genis asked, he turned to them.

Lloyd saw the fear in Genis' face, it must have been… "Hey, that's what we saw in the house of Salvation. I think it must have something to do with Mithos. But how?"

Raine thought for a while, then she told them "I think we should head over there for a closer look."

They rushed to the giant thorn and there they hid behind a tree because, they saw Mithos talking with an older man.

"Get this away! I need to see my sister about this!" Mithos yelled at the man.

The man shook his head, "No, because, your sister, is at the top of this."

Mithos' face turned white, "What? Why? What do you want from us?"

The man transformed to a younger person, about the age of Mithos. "Do you remember me now?"

Mithos was shocked, "It, it can't be, Klopan? What, how did you survive?"

Klopan snickered, "You, you were my best friend, and Martel, was the love of my life."

"But, how did you survive the fall?"

"I died, and unfortunately, I went to hell, and was there for four thousand years. Tortured, for something you did!"

"What did I do?" Mithos was then confused, very confused. Klopan glared at him, a touch of pain was in his eyes.

"The devil, Torturatos himself, knew of you plan to turn everyone into one race, he said it was evil, and that everyone was suffering. And since I died earlier than I was supposed to, I was sent down there. And I hate you, I hate you all for it," Klopan then glowed red.

"Then how did you end up here?"

"I sold my soul, to become a bringer of hell upon these people, to get revenge on you for making me suffer. You have no idea of the heat, the pain, the seperation of me from who I thought was my best friend and the love of my life..." Then he transformed back to the older man, then grew horns and wings, not like Mithos' but like bats'.

In the bushes, they all looked at each other, they knew about his evilthoughts, but they never knbew that the devil watched over them and knew exactly what they were to do.Lloyd was shocked, "He didn't want us to interfere, maybe he thought we were going to help that man."

"But we would never, if it's true that Martel is up there, we need to help him! No one deserves for their siblings to be tortured," Genis confirmed then stood up.

"No, don't go, we must wait, Mithos will never let us assist him."

"Why, why do you do this to Martel?" Mithos said, going back to the conversation between them.

"I am going to make you suffer; the only way to get up there is through me!"

Then Mithos transformed into Yggdrasil. And prepared himself.

"You will perish..."

Yggdrasill jumped around and brought out his wings.

"So, you too are dead, but how do you get wings? You did such a hateful task, and yet, you get wings of angel's, and I get tortured! Now you are going to get it! Devil's chamber!" And then an earthquake happened under Yggdrasill's feet, a hole appeared and he dropped through it. At the bottom he witnessed his worse fears and it was hurting him, so he tried to escape, but he barely got out alive.

"You're pathetic, I can't believe I left you, Kratos and Yuan protect her. I will give you mercy, help me, I will return Martel, and together we shall rule the world!"

"Sorry Martel, but it' the only way…" And they transformed to their winged form and flew up.

"Thorcus! Protect this! And only take in those with the key of the underworld."

"Yes master," And Thorcus turned invisible to watch over the tower, or beanstalk.

Raine, Lloyd, Genis, and Sheena were all silent and then they a someone come down from the Tower of Salvation. It was, Kratos! Also they saw some familiar looking people in the trees.

"Dad?" Lloyd called out. Kratos turned to him, but he was angry about something.

"Lloyd, did you just see what just happened? This is bad…" Kratos then frowned.

"What does this mean?" A voice came from the bushes, it was Presea. Regal and Zelos came out.

"Hey, where's Colette?" Zelos asked.

"Oh yeah," Genis said, "We have to tell Colette."

"Let's go gather at her house." Raine said.

Quick jump to Colette's house.

"Wow, that is so weird. I can't believe this," Colette shook her head, not understanding.

"We are not lying, we need to find that key of the underworld," Lloyd said.

"We have to defeat Abyssion, and then defeat, Torturatos," Kratos claimed.

"This will be a difficult task. Abyssion, he's very powerful," Raine claimed.

"We need to train, I need to continue to practice being an angel." Lloyd said, grinding his teeth and clutching his fists.

"Yes, you are right," Presea said.

"Hm…" Kratos thought…


	2. The Dark Fortress

Chapter Two: To the Dark Fortress

"I know where we can train and become the heroes," Zelos said after everyone thought for a while.

"Where?" Lloyd questioned, wanting to know.

"The Dark Fortress of the hidden side of Katz Village," Zelos said.

"Oh, I know that place, it's really dark there, and there are many demons there. Perfect for training for fighting the demons of the underworld," Raine said.

"I see, let us rest for now and go tomorrow," Kratos then left.

"So, we will fight the devil himself," Regal said sitting down.

"Yes, the dark lord himself," Presea said.

"We need our rest, goodnight everyone," Raine said and everyone left.

Lloyd was having a problem sleeping so he left to the roof.

"Hm…Mithos, Klopan, father, this is all messed up," Lloyd had a hard time accepting the fact that evil was a foot after only one month.

Then he heard someone climb up to the roof. It was Sheena, she too was a bit worried.

"Hey," She said sitting right next to him, "I guess you're worried too. But don't worry, just some practice then we can go through the underworld and destroy Abbysion. Just wait and see."

Lloyd faced her with a determined look, "Sheena, I don't think I'm strong enough. I'm too weak, I wasn't able to protect you, you had to risk your life. I was such an idiot."

Sheena frowned at this "No Lloyd, you have always protected me, and all of us. You aren't weak."

Lloyd then turned away from her, "No Sheena, I am a weakling, I can never become like my father, I defeated Mithos just because of luck."

"No, not with luck, it's because we worked together," Sheena tried to face him, but he didn't turn around.

"But Sheena, I-I want to protect you, and I won't forgive myself if you or anyone else die," He turned to her and his eyes sort of watered.

Sheena blushed at the fact that he wanted to protect her. "Lloyd…It's ok, you're strong, you have to accept that, each of us are strong, just don't make yourself weak."

"Sheena…" He then took her hand, she turned faintly pink. "I promise, to protect you, I won't let you down," He then hugged her, and she turned all red.

"Lloyd…Thank you," She hugged him back and he let her go. She was a bit disappointed, but at least she knows that she means something to him. If only she could tell him how she feels. But he left. She sighed 'He does care, but he's still oblivious to every time I express my feelings, I bet he doesn't know why he goes red or if anyone else does. Don't worry Sheena, believe in him, he'll get it.' With that she went to sleep.

The next day they headed for Katz Island.

"Whoa, it sure is spooky…"Colette shivered.

They traveled down a dark path, the girls were shaking and Colette yelled twice after seeing a rat. There was water dripping, and bats flying around.

"EEEK!" Sheena shrieked and jumped, fortunately instead of landing in the puddles, she jumped into Lloyd's arms.

Lloyd smiled at her, "Haha, don't be afraid, the bats won't hurt you, I told you I'll protect you."

"th-thanks Lloyd," Sheena stood up again and was red all over.

Lloyd continued to walk and so did Regal, Presea, Kratos, and Raine continued walking. Zelos and Colette went right next to Sheena.

"Hey Sheena are you okay? You're lucky Lloyd caught you," Colette said scanning Sheena making sure there was no sign of injury. And with that she caught up to them and so did Genis who stopped to look at a bat.

"Yeah Sheena, you're LUCKY and you're RED hehehe," Zelos said with his eyes looking straight at her beet red face.

"Wha-what do you mean…"Sheena said beginning to walk.

"You know, it's written all over your face. You like him don't you. I knew it, you've always had a thing for him," Zelos then stared at her and waited for a reply.

Sheena was still at her red state, "Promise not to tell?"

"Yes," Then Sheena positioned herself to his ear, "I do." Zelos smiled as she ran to them "Thought so."

Finally they had reached the fortress, it was huge. It was made of rock and was in the shape of a bat.

"Great," Sheena said, "More bats…"

"Hmm…So there are demons here right?" Lloyd asked Zelos.

"Yep, they had captured some of the Katz exploration team. We just need to find them," Zelos said as they walked towards the rock thing.

"Where is the entrance?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, where?" Genis continued after Presea.

"Don't worry," Regal then kicked a random area and it broke open.

"Wow, then let's go you guys," Colette said and led them in.

It was a huge and eerie room. It was all dark with only two torches for light. One on each side. The walls were rock, and had one picture with a symbol of a stick person in a fire. These demons aren't very artistic, but they sure are well hidden, there was no sight of them.

"Hey, I don't see any monsters. What's going on?" Genis asked while looking at his surroundings.

They all looked around the room, nothing seemed different or really evil.

Presea then looked down, she saw a huge symbol, it looked like the devil. And it looked kind of suspicious.

Colette, being her clumsy self tripped over a rock while heading for Presea, "Oops…"

This time Colette had triggered something, everyone went to help her, and as they did the symbol rose and turned into a ring.

"Muhahahahahahaha!" They heard a strangely deep voice, coming from above!

A huge thump can be heard, it was huge, it was a huge dragon winged, goat headed, snake tailed, lion bodied thing.

"It's so cute!" Colette said about to hug it.

Raine and Genis grabbed her before she did, "Colette! It's not cute, it's an enemy ok?"

"How dare you come here?" The goat thingy said. He roared and the whole ground shook.

Zelos and Lloyd took out their swords, "Zelos, you ready?"

Zelos pulled his hair back and winked, "As ready as I'll ever be!"

Kratos also was ready to strike, "Boys don't disappoint me."

First as Lloyd counted, Raine casted field barrier on all of them just incase and she also sharpened their offence.

So the two struck the beast, it moaned in pain but it wasn't over yet. Genis cast spread and Raine cast Holy lance. Sheena also changed Zelos' and Lloyd's attacks into light ones. Kratos bombarded it with attacks. Regal did a couple of rising falcons, and Presea just kept on swinging her axe.

The thing moaned in great pain, but he yelled out, "You can't defeat me!" And then it hit them each with a fire breath attack.

Lloyd was the only one paying attention and cast guardian on himself. Raine and Genis were too far away so they weren't affected.

"Save this soul from purgatory, resurrection!" Raine resurrected all of them except for Sheena, she ran out of mana.

Raine had no more mana and was helpless, so Genis stood before her and just kept launching magic attacks so the monster won't reach her.

Presea did devastation, and Zelos kept on slashing. Lloyd finished it off with a psi tempest.

It moaned as it began to fade away, "You bastards!1At least you won't be able to defeat my other three brothers…"

Genis tended to Raine and looked for some pineapple gel. Regal, Presea, and Zelos rested on the floor

Kratos frowned at their close defeat and rested on the ground.

Lloyd went to Sheena's side and gave her a bottle of life. She slowly awakened. She's the only one who is burned.

Raine stood up and declared "We should go back, Lloyd carry Sheena, we need to head back to treat our injuries."

Lloyd picked up Sheena and cradled her in his arms, he frowned at what had happened, "Yes, let's go, it's too dangerous to keep on going, let's think of a plan then destroy the next demon."

So everyone walked, or limped out of the cave, "Sheena, I'm sorry, I let everyone get hurt, I'm not doing that again…"

The trip back was both slow and agonizing, Raine was able to heal them only as much as to let them reach Iselia in time.

They split up, Raine, Genis, Presea and Lloyd and Sheena were at Genis' house and the rest at Colette's.

COLETTE'S HOUSE (Please wipe your feet)

They were all exhausted, no one spoke a word. But Colette still had to say something, "Ouch, that hurt didn't it, if we get injured just from that, how can we survive in the underworld?" She sat down right next to Zelos.

Zelos put his head down, disappointed in their close defeat, "We had it good in the beginning, we let it attack, that was our biggest mistake. We got it mad, and then we got cocky, we have to be careful."

Regal nodded in agreement, "Yes, Zelos is right. We got overconfident. We must remember, main priority, protect Raine and Lloyd, we need Raine to heal us, and Lloyd, well, he has the strength none of us can ever posses."

It was true, when Lloyd is strong, and when he has faith in his own powers, he can do his best, Colette had to agree, "Yeah, it's just that Lloyd sometimes thinks that he's too weak, and doesn't believe in his strength. He has to realize that he is the strongest out of us and even Kratos, and he has to remember that we are here for him."

Kratos was listening, "My son…Please believe in yourself, Anna would've wanted it…"

They all nodded and drifted to sleep.

THE SAGE RESIDENCE

Genis sat beside Presea and blushed a lot because she put her head on his shoulder, "Pre-Presea?"

She sighed and looked up to him, "Genis, I'm, I'm tired, please let me rest," And she fell asleep on him.

He paled then turned all red, but then he smiled and rested his head on her head and drifted to sleep.

Raine was sitting on a chair reading a book on deformed monsters, "sigh this is so strange, I'm too tired."

Lloyd looked at her and the book she was reading, "Professor, just rest, you need it, and so do we, please just take a nap…"

She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks for your concern Lloyd, you're right, we all need our rest, you never know what tomorrow might bring."

Lloyd looked at Sheena, she had a couple of burns, now they were healing because of Raine, but they still needed to rest. Lloyd was angry at himself, how could he let that happen? "Argh, Lloyd, you let them down again, I can't believe it. It was going so well, maybe, next time I'll try to fight like an angel. Maybe, I won't mess up again. But no, I can't keep on making mistakes, I just can't," He then looked down at the sleeping Sheena, looking peaceful, 'Hm, even with her burns she still looks as beautiful as usual.'

Sheena slowly awoke to see Lloyd, she heard everything he said, "Lloyd, you're not weak, you're the strongest guy I ever knew, in spirit and strength. You don't have to worry, you just have to-" She then felt a sting of pain and frowned.

"Sheena are you okay?"

Sheena smiled at him, "Don't worry I'm fine, let's kick some ass tomorrow!"

"Kratos I mean dad, he must be disappointed," Lloyd said frowning and slouching on the couch.

"No, he's probably proud, you dealt with that guy well and dodged his attack," She said trying to cheer him up, he was so sad, "You can't put yourself down, what happened to the Lloyd that was always confident and fought with all his heart?"

Lloyd tried to cheer up, he did need to believe in himself again, but he seemed to have been changing lately, "I'm sorry, I just, I'm too weak to help, I have gotten weak."

"But Lloyd, you're an angel, you have your friends, even your dad is with us, why?"

"Sheena, thanks for cheering me up, but I can't forgive myself for letting you get hurt, if we nearly died from that thing, how can we fight Klopan? I'm going to let you all down, I was supposed to be a hero, but I'm to afraid, of losing you all…"

"Lloyd get a hold of yourself, stop acting so sorry, you did your best, you are the greatest in our group. Don't forget, you defeated Mithos, just believe in yourself." Sheena hugged him and they both turned red, but Lloyd hugged her back.

"Thanks Sheena, you're the greatest, I promise, to protect you, and everyone."


	3. Darkness

Chapter 3: The Second and second last Monster

The next day, everyone got up and Lloyd being very determined got up the earliest to train.

The sun was shining strongly but that didn't distract Lloyd, he was determined. The next monster was probably going to be tough, very tough…

Everyone gathered to the front to regroup and make sure that everyone was ok and not injured. Apparently no one was. But they were all silent, they gathered to the exit and hopped onto their Rhiards.

On their way they decided a plan, Presea and Genis will make sure that Raine is safe for she will strengthen their status and heal them, Zelos will attack from the side, Sheena will distract the monster and whenever she was about to summon, Zelos would cover her, and Colette, Lloyd and Kratos will cast judgment and angel feathers and holy song. Also Lloyd and Kratos will attack. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong.

So they entered again the creepy and dark cave, this time Sheena tried to hide her frightened ness so she won't break Lloyd's concentration, 'It's so quite, why is everyone so worried? We thought of a plan, and we're prepared…So why? The silence was so scary, maybe scarier than the monster was….Sheena, just calm down, you shouldn't worry so much…'

It was true, no one made a sound, all you could hear was the water dripping and the bats and rats squeaking.

Finally they made it to the fortress and passed the room where they fought the first guy.

The next room looked almost the same as the first, but better paint job, I mean blood job…

Raine looked as if she was about to throw up, "This is sick, it seems like a lot of people died here, the walls are painted in blood,"

Then Genis stood up after tripping over something, "And bones, they seem fresh, I wonder how often people come here."

"Hmm…I wonder where the switch is-" Said Colette being as careful as possible, but fell over the switch.

"We can always rely on Colette to find these things," Kratos said shaking his head.

The floor shook, the walls came in to create a stadium, the floor they had to fight on was covered in blood covered skulls, but Lloyd noticed that there was only on black one, and another purple one.

No time to think, a dragon came from the ceiling…

"Hello inferior beings!"

A/N: Can't get enough of that!

"What are you doing here? Are you the one who destroyed my little brother? Bleh, he was just a weakling anyways, you won't be able to defeat me that easily!" Called out the monster, the floor shook, everyone stood still though, no one panicked, they were as calm as ever, "What? No quivering in fear? You people have guts, but that's not enough to destroy me!"

The monster flew up, the ceiling began to be removed, now Raine was panicking, "Ok, that's wasn't expected, I guess Zelos, Regal and Presea can only attack when he gets low, Colette, Kratos and Lloyd will fly up. Genis, Sheena and I will cast spells, ready everyone!"

Everyone nodded and took their positions getting ready to fight.

The dragon immediately flew up, he flew in a special dance, as if doing a ritual, Raine was cautious about it and cast, "FIELD BARRIER!"

Just then everyone noticed that the dragon was speaking, "Arise from the depths of hell! Skeleton soldiers!" And slowly about a quarter of the skulls arose.

"Damn it!" Zelos said getting ready to attack the skeletons.

"I've never seen so many bones…" Regal complained.

"This has just lowered our chance of winning," Presea said guarding herself against the skeleton.

"Oh you guys, I'll strengthen you!" Colette then started praying and chanting, "Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing, honor us with the splendor of thy...uh...whoops! I messed up, heh heh! ...Wha-?" Then the dragon hit her with it's tail, but luckily, she controlled herself and threw her rings.

"That's ok Colette, let's just make sure he doesn't hurt the others." Kratos said diving in for an attack.

"Oh Holy one, cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Light of

judgement, Judgement!" Called out Lloyd and damaged the dragon as well as killed like five skeletons.

"Good job son now let's- Ouf!" Kratos just got hit by the dragon's tail.

"You won't pant beat me that easily!" Then a green light glowed around it, "Ah, much better…"

Zelos looked up to see that he recovered, "Crap!"

"Darn it! How did he do that?" Regal yelled.

Sheena quickly thought, 'What the? I wonder what his secret is?'

Genis was worried, he then thought that he should try attacking again and see what happens, "Infinite Powers, grant me thy strength, Meteor Storm!"

"Oww!" The dragon moaned, but then he recovered again and hit Colette and she knocked down and accidentally fell on the black skull, and it cracked and it moaned in pain.

"How did you know?"

"Nice job Colette!" Sheena yelled, she had an idea, and summoned, "I call upon the maiden of the mist. Undine!"

"What is it?"

"Attack!"

"yes, TRIPLE SPREAD!"

And then the skull broke and the dragon fell and nearly squishes Sheena, Lloyd jumps and saves her. But, the dragon just didn't move, but Raine could still hear its heart beat, and Presea just killed the last skeleton.

They noticed that the skulls turned white, except for one which was still purple, "Oh yeah," Lloyd said, then he slashed the purple one and it disappeared.

"Well, that was tricky, but we won, and no one is really injured," Kratos said, "Ok then let's go to the next room, we're ready."

So they continued to walk, they reached the next room, it was huge!

"Wow, this looks nicer and is way roomier."

Then they heard a nice calm voice.

"Hello, please come in." So they walked into a door and they all were separated.

"Sheena? Dad? Colette? Where are you guys?" Lloyd called out, he was in a small room, but it was dark, very dark.

"Welcome Lloyd, don't worry, you won't die, you're friends won't die either, yet…"


	4. They're back

Chapter 4: They're Back…

Lloyd was not scared, he heard voices, but they weren't the really creepy guy, it was the voices of his comrades, "Guys? Are you there? Are you ok? Guys?"

The room lit up, in a circle, was him and the rest, but their feet were chained to the wall, and there were electric shocks coming from the wall.

"Welcome everyone. I am your last opponent, Yggdrasill," the voice called out.

"Hey! You stole that name from Mithos!" Genis said out loud.

"No I didn't, he stole it from me, his family stole it from me, they said it was a cool name so they stole it, I would've crushed them, but they ran away," Then he turned to face them, he had big red eyes, small black nose, wrinkles, and a huge zit on his forehead.

They then turned to each other; the girls were creeped out because of his ugliness, "Eww…What happened to your face?" Sheena asked and the thing got a bit angry.

"You have no idea how long I had to live just me sitting here, watching the world, all alone, for 1,000,000 years!" the demon boomed. His voice echoed all around the chamber.

They all gasped, they were shocked at how big the zit was, and Zelos actually thinking a bit and realized something. "Hey, this place is only 5,000 years old, how can that be possible?" he inquired.

The thing stood up and showed them pictures on his screen, "Here is us three when the first monster you fought was only 5 thousand years old, pretty young among us you know. Ok so you see it was his birthday and he saw a human, he picked it up, it yelled in horror you know the usual, then he began to command it, and it worked, but then others came, so we ran and hid in this cave and renovated it. But then several people were brought here to kill us so we have to stay, I wonder how mom is?" A catchy tune could be heard coming from Yggdrasill's waist. "Wait a sec," He then turned and took out a cell phone.

They all sweat dropped and waited patiently, except for Lloyd who was struggling wanting to escape. But he got shocked and Kratos shook his head, "Lloyd, don't move, don't you see the electric stuffs?"

Lloyd turned to the walls and shrugged and turned to the thing, I mean Yggdrasill; he was still on the phone, "Mom! Not now! My other brothers just died, and the people who killed them are right here… No you cannot come over. Yes I'm wearing clean underwear… Fine when I'm finished I'll go shopping with you ok?"

He then hung up and turned red as he turned to them, "Mom says hi."

Regal shrugged, "This is ridiculous."

Raine nodded and so did Genis, "So what are you going to do to us? Call your mommy to destroy us all?" Genis began to laugh but then felt a shock.

"Don't insult my mother!" He then shocked everyone.

"So why are you keeping us in here you old geezer!" Sheena asked.

"I'm not that old, I'm still an adult, I'm not that old yet, not for another two million years. Anyways, back to all seriousness," He shut off the lights and there was a spotlight on everyone.

"Ok, let's play a little game, I ask the questions, you answer simple enough, survive, and I will allow you to fight me."

He then took out his game cards and the screen flashed, it read "The Shadows In Our Life" And there were five categories, 'Love' 'Betrayal' 'Strength' 'Racism' 'Random'.

They all scanned the questions carefully and wondered how he knew it all, but at his age, he should know everything.

"Ok kids, now lucky number one is… Presea! Now choose your category."

Presea looked at the screen and thought, but then when she took too long he shocked her, "Oww…I'm sorry, I choose Strength…"

"Good choice! Now let's see, answer this! What is the source of all your strength?" He then sat down waiting for her to answer.

She thought about this for a second, and tried to pretend that Yggdrasill was actually serious about everything. But the main thing she has to focus on was her answer. She felt a jolt go up her spine, she must be taking to long, 'Grr…What is the source to my power? Oh wait, that's easy,' She then turned to him and said, "My friends."

"Oh, how corny, are you all like that? Well anyways, not exactly but you're close, there's one in particular that makes you feel safe and fight your hardest, now you must tell me that…If you don't I will torture you, with this!" Some helmet thing went on her and she saw it, she saw her past, how monotone she was, and how much she was tortured, but then he took it away before if was too late.

"Oh…I think, I think it's…umm…" Then she turned to all of them, and then to Genis, she then blushed, but he gave her a look that said, 'don't let him get to you,' he always made her feel comfortable, his shyness was…cute, 'Oh, now I know, he always was shy, but he's strong, and he always meant well for me, I believed in him and he believed in me, he made me strong, he's, he's my strength!'

She smiled at Genis and he blushed, and then she turned to Yggdrasill, "Genis, the one who had always tried his best to protect me and the one who made me feel strong."

"Congratulations, the prize you get is a blushing brat, but that's okay, at least you didn't die. Now, don't think you're done yet, everyone has to answer each of them. Now next up is, Regal! What do you choose?"

Regal frowned, he looked at Presea's condition, she looked a little burned up, and it smelled like something was burning, but too late he got his first shock, "Oww…Ok I apologize, I choose Random."

"Well done, let's see random question is, how do you cook with you're feet? Just kidding, the real question is, do you really believe in everyone here?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? I've been through quite a bit with these guys…"

"Oh, yay you win, I just didn't have much of a random question for you…Anyways…"

Everything got dark, Yggdrasill screamed like a little girl, and the others only panicked a bit. They heard a voice, "You, what are you doing here? And, you, why did you steal lord Yggdrasill's name?"

"I did not! Let go of me!"

"No, you were supposed to rid these inferior beings, now! What have you been doing this whole time?" The dude said, and then he turned to them, "This is your fate," And he shot some energy ray at Yggdrasill and hit his head off.

A/N: Lights are back on…

"That. That's disturbing, but why did you do that to your own comrade!" Raine said, still attached to the chains.

He stepped from the pile of blood and pieces, and it revealed Forcystus, "I'm only working with him because he received mercy from Lord Yggdrasill and Klopan. He took too long in his process of destroying you, and he was such an old geezer brat thing…Anyways, you are motionless."

The chains were unlocked because Yggdrasill's head rolled over his remote thing. Now everyone was ready. Forcystus

"Darn it! You were lucky, I will destroy you! You can't defeat us! For I am only one of the four guardians of the underworld, sent back here by Torturatos, and told to work for Lord Yggdrasill, and we are more powerful than ever! Farewell inferior beings…"

He dashed out and they just stood there looking at Yggdrasill's remains.

"Oh man…It's only been one month, how can this be?" Colette said, looking down, feeling sad.

"I can't believe it! We fought them, defeated them, and they come back to life!" Sheena yelled out loud, frustrated at the new threat that was upon the world of Symphonia.

"Calm down, I heard about the powers of the devil, but why is he wasting time on them? Maybe he wants to control the world with them, maybe, the pain of these people make him stronger, we must destroy this evil, but, this task is way too difficult," Kratos said, making sure everyone was alright, he led them out.

"Dad, I think, I think we might be ready," Lloyd began after realizing that if they don't try soon, then when they do fight Torturatos, he would be even more powerful than ever.

"No, but you do have a point," replied his father. "If we don't try soon, we will die trying after, he'd be too powerful and the other Grand Cardinals might destroy us. So now onto the underworld, let us destroy Abyssion and then get rid of the devil."

As they walked through the cave, everyone thought about what situation they were in at the moment.

Presea, healed by Raine was now ready, but not so confident about fighting Abyssion, the first time they tried, after he took the devil arms, they were almost killed, 'Hmm, What have we gotten ourselves into? I hope that everyone will be strong, and Genis, don't give up on me or yourself. We're going to need each other and everyone else too.'

Zelos still trying to process everything that had just happened was in a bit of a shock, 'I hope we won't die, no we won't, everyone is strong, Lloyd and Kratos and the brat with his ass kicking magic, and my hunnies… And don't forget about that butt kicking guy Regal… yeah, we won't lose, I know it…'

Regal was very frustrated, 'It's what happened before, but worse, this time they are five times stronger, and we have so much to deal with, and we have so much to risk, our lives, and the lives of other people around the world who may be tortured… But we have the strength, hopefully, no one will give in, no one will lose hope, we must all work together, and we must each believe in ourselves…'

Sheena, looking at everyone was worried, 'Argh… Too much to worry about, too much new information jammed into my head, so much fighting, again, and I was used to it me just being with Lloyd. Oops, hope he didn't see that, no he couldn't, knowing him, he's probably thinking about this too.'

"You guys. Don't feel so down," Colette said trying to help, but everything was still silent, 'Oh this is horrible, I thought we finally had peace, now we have to fight again, why do we have to fight? Why can't everyone just get along?'

Kratos turned to his son, he was flustered, he couldn't believe what was going on, 'I don't blame you my son, and how can anyone not be frustrated in a situation like this?'

'Wow, what Presea said earlier has got me blushing, but I'm sure that Lloyd is pretty mad. Everyone's pretty much mad. I hope Raine won't take out her rage on us. No no Genis, don't think about that, I hope I'll be strong enough to take him on…'

'Wow, I can't believe it's happening again. But this time it's five times worse, I thought that Mithos was happy in heaven or wherever he ended up with Martel, but that Klopan just had to ruin everything, it even only lasted for a month. I must brush up on my magic, I have to be able to support them…'

Everyone turned from angry to sad, and worried, Lloyd thoughts were still angry. 'That bastard! He's ruining our new peaceful life! But I guess there always have to be a downside and evil in our world. There has to be a balance, but this is too much on the evil side, but maybe it's a sign that we are powerful enough, or evil got an overdose of power. I must fight, as an angel, I must be able to protect the world we live in, for mom, for dad, for Sheena, and everyone else. But I wonder, why I always point out Sheena, why I always think about her safety first. Must be because I have that special feeling around her all the time. She makes me strong, so I can't let her down, the source of all my strength…Sheena.'

A/N: Ok, I thought it would be longer though… Anyways, next chapter, can he finally realize what his feeling really are? Can they defeat Abyssion? Or will they fail and let the world be succumbed by the darkness or Klopan's vengefulness… Oh yeah, and shout outs to J.G the Game Master for prereading thanks again!


End file.
